


Selioh drug dealer

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Crack, Funny Lettuce, Gen, I made this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sizesaia is in shambles and selioh needs druge moneyo 2 help king lewwn rpair itr
Relationships: Levn | Lewyn/Drugs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Selioh drug dealer

Selioh was grabbing new sword because he was exite because he seized genesire castel because war. suddenly king lewyn of syleaze appered and said “selioh the war is now over empeor avis is not living because you stabe but the wordl stil neds oyu. i haev a job fro you but its betwen me an you okay” he got really close to selioh ear and said “i need you to sell some drug”. Selioh was very surprised and said “is it for restore silease” “yes” said a quickness lewin king lewyn. “but first you need to become druge expert here read this” 

Levyn king handed selioh a wedn tom wit notes abeut selin druge and selioh read it. “i am now druge expert” said selioh expert of druge. “ok heres 50 moneyo buy some druf wit it and resell”. “how much many money do yuo ned” selioh asked. “selioh you dumb ass fuck i need trillion of money th contry is in ronis”.

then skasasaha and larchei and lan and lester and nose and arth and money lady warped there “heya selioh wats popin” said all 7 at th sam time. “hi king watsn me to sel drug” said selioh. “selioh you bitch you promiesd to not tel anyoen i wil foresti uoy” said lewn. “wait dadd we wil help him” said ladey moneyo or arthu i dont fuk now. “yes tehyl jhel me" sed selioh king selioh graNVel. "okay" said levn "but in eschange 4 dis youl take care of jjuliai" and julkia silver haired persin tleporteed, "hi" said juila aqnd lewn disaperd.

"okay who is ready to drug" askde larche "me" said eveyrone and the started druf. they got on fee pegasus fee and flied tgo drug shop "please comin we sel letuc" saisd drug preson. dearmeid bought fgun letuc an excit the sop. "ok what do we don ow" sed lan lestr siste. "plant it" saidi skasasasasasasaha,. "i kno joha an johalver they can help us plant druf" said larc an se phone d them and they caled bus which was letuceeeeee `lantatiop. "hi" sad johanver "hi :)" sad joh to lar "i hate oyu" said larcei and hoihan cried. "i wil plant letuce" said johanever an planed letunce and it gerw fast as shit because oh holy fuck UV rays be like that.

"ok we hav druf noq wat do e do" saud lester wih a sad because he confused. "we sel it you bitch ass dumbass" sai juila seh was a very rud persom. "okay lets sel drug" said selioh happy becuase he got drug. they got out of buse an a man wit mask wrped ouside. "hi i would loev 2 buy drugr" said gren hair man who was clearyl not Lewn kin g og sileza. "ok here s a trilon money" he paid drug grbaed drug and disapeqred. 

"ok ee dould go bak to silese leeyn wants the drugmvoney" said diarmrd but fee sadi "kinh lewyy does not eant dreg money 2 solese" "yee he dose" said selioh master of drug and he and the others rode manya petasys to silease clasre. "aing lewnn we habe durg money" said selioh a hapy. "good gime druge lmmney" said king and arth ane skaskakkasksmsha and lan handed money dryg. "hha you fols i now hqbe the silesq moneyo an srug" said kine lewnde a smile in face. "o noe" sqndi aethur. then seheledua scastle explofed. Thr end.

**Author's Note:**

> You will never know who I am unless you've seen this fic on Discord.


End file.
